It is common practice to market fresh fruits vegetables and other commodities in open top baskets or trays. A common type of basket is the wood splint basket which is manufactured and remains in an erected position and cannot be stored flat. Another type of basket or tray is formed from fiberboard such as corrugated board and the like, and may be stored in a substantially flat position, and erected immediately prior to use. Examples of such baskets are shown for example Canadian Pat. Nos. 665387 issued June 18th, 1963, to Vesak; 757928 issued May 2nd, 1967, to Vesak; and 770,474 issued Oct. 31st, 1967, to Kotowick. All of the baskets shown in the above patents can be stored in flat position and erected immediately prior to use. However, none provide the simple ease of erection of the present invention, nor do they provide the reinforced bottom as is available from the present invention.